


outburst

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, riddle loses his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: All of the Heartslabyul residents had been stunned when Floyd burst into the party grounds. They were all so used to meticulous planning and absolute perfection when it came to their dorm's Unbirthday Parties, so the embodiment of chaos in the form of a giant eel... yeah, not happening. They were all dreading Riddle's inevitable outburst, especially because Floyd already went to hug Riddle."Get out!" Riddle ordered. "This is one of Heartslabyul's prized traditions and I will not have you--""Okay~!" Floyd said, before lifting Riddle up and carrying him away.The sheer audacity of the action stunned even Riddle, before he started kicking and screaming.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	outburst

"Goldfishie~! Let's eat lunch together!" Floyd exclaimed, a bright smile on his face and a lunchbox in his hands.

"Eh," Riddle replied flatly, too shocked to do anything more.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Goldfishie?" Cater echoed.

Because they were at one of Heartslabyul's prized Unbirthday Parties. 

All of the Heartslabyul residents had been stunned when Floyd burst into the party grounds. They were all so used to meticulous planning and absolute perfection when it came to their dorm's Unbirthday Parties, so the embodiment of chaos in the form of a giant eel... yeah, not happening. They were all dreading Riddle's inevitable outburst, especially because Floyd already went to hug Riddle.

"Get out!" Riddle ordered. "This is one of Heartslabyul's prized traditions and I will _not_ have you--"

"Okay~!" Floyd said, before lifting Riddle up and carrying him away.

The sheer audacity of the action stunned even Riddle, before he started kicking and screaming. But, every spell he shot at Floyd bounced off...

 ** _"DORM LEADER RIDDLE!!!!!!"_** The other members of Heartslabyul screamed in unison.

* * *

Around the fifth time Riddle yelled at Floyd to let him down, Floyd did. In a gentle, almost tender manner, he set Riddle down on the grass of the Rose Maze.

Of course, Riddle didn't care how gentle Floyd was being with him.

"I cannot _believe you_!" Riddle yelled. "You burst into another dorm, interrupt one of their events, and _kidnap the dorm leader!"_

"But you said you'd get me lunch," Floyd whined.

"I said I would **_buy_** you lunch!" Riddle snapped. "I said nothing about eating it with you! You....! You have absolutely no respect for others, do you!?" 

Riddle's face was bright red with anger, before he did his best to calm down. But then he remembered that the Unbirthday Party was most likely a mess without him, and it would be even more work to fix things, and now all that hard work was _ruined,_ and Riddle just _couldn't._

"Eh~~ I don't get why you're so upset, Goldfishie~" Floyd said, and Riddle just about lost it.

"Of course you don't understand! Ever since we came to this school, you've done nothing but treat me like some toy you can wind up for your amusement! Have you never considered that I don't want anything to do with you?!" Riddle roared.

Floyd's eyes widened as Riddle kept going.

"You, you're flippant, obnoxious, clingy, have no regard for others, no respect for authority or discipline, you're whimsical and--! I don't even understand what you have against me! What did I ever do to you to earn this treatment?!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you a question!" Riddle exclaiming, jabbing a finger at Floyd. "Why are you always annoying me, or touching me, or hanging around me?!"

Floyd was silent for a white.

Eventually, Riddle just gave up, massaging his temple with one hand.

"Urgh, forget it. I'm leaving."

"I like you."

Riddle didn't even register the words for a second. And then the words clicked, and he turned back towards Floyd with wide eyes.

"...pardon?" 

Floyd looked uncharacteristically serious in that moment.

And then he smiled.

"Being with you is always fun, Goldfishie~! I love seeing all your different expressions. And you're small and cute, the perfect size for hugging!"

"HUH?!"

"Ne~ I don't really care if you hate me or not," Floyd said. "As long as I'm the only one on your mind."

Riddle's face shifted between shock, confusion, realization, more confusion. Then, he finally settled on an expression that gave off the sense that he didn't know exactly what was happening, but he was angry about it anyways.

"Floyd. Are you telling me that _everything you've done_ so far was an attempt to... what, get my attention? Get closer to me?"

"Ah~ A little bit of both?"

Riddle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You. You could have just asked," Riddle said. "You could have checked if my schedule was free, and then asked me if I would like to have lunch with you."

"Eeeehhh, but that's no fun. Would you have even said yes?"

"No," Riddle answered bluntly.

"Eh."

"Are you an idiot?! Of course I wouldn't agree if I was busy!" Riddle yelled.

"Are you saying that you'd agree if you weren't busy?"

"That was not what I was saying!"

"Ehhhh... then what are you saying?" Floyd asked. 

Riddle groaned, feeling a headache coming on. 

Because on one hand, he was obviously still angry with Floyd for messing everything up, kidnapping him, and everything else.

But, on the other hand, the teasing, the constant touching, that nickname, and Floyd's pursuit of him, all things he thought stemmed from some sort of mockery or sadism or something...

...were all _apparently_ Floyd's attempts at befriending him??

"Haaaaah... I'm leaving," Riddle said, deciding to give up on thinking about Floyd for now.

Floyd stared in shock as Riddle started walking off. He held his lunchbox with a stunned expression on his face, before chasing after the redhead.

"Wait!" 

And, despite thinking something along the lines of _'who would wait just because you asked,'_ Riddle's steps faltered for a moment, letting Floyd catch up.

"When do you think you're going to be free?" Floyd asked.


End file.
